Bade's Alphabeth
by ipekeroglu
Summary: I decided to make this because I have Author's Block for my other story. The first chapter is Author's Note PLEASE READ IT.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey again! No, I'm not stopping Sikowitz's Crazy Challenge, I'll never do that but I have Author's Block and nobody's coming with a brilliant idea so... yeah. I decided to make Bade's Alphabet and I'll make them really long. I'll start to write the first chapter right after I finish writing this and it will probably ready in three days. IF YOU HAVE REQUESTS FOR ANY LETTER, I'LL TRY TO DO THEM. Thanks for reading!**


	2. A

**Hi!**

**I wanna say I just read the most perfect Bade story. You guys HAVE TO read it. It is Why Can't I by justadream666z. **

**So, 'A'… I think the Alphabetical Improve scene in Pilot would be the most suitable thing for this letter. So… enjoy!**

Beck's POV

"Eat your pants." the new girl, Tori said to Jade. I didn't love the fact that she was trying to get Jade out, but Jade had been do rude to her since they met which was Jade finding her rubbing me. It sounded dirty but she had poured coffee on my shirt…

As I said, I didn't love it but I was currently fainted as an alien so there was nothing I could do.

The next letter was 'F' and it was Jade's turn… Let's just say I didn't want her to cuss in front of everyone. "You eat your pants!" she said. I was a little surprised; a part of me was sure about that she was going to say… that word.

Just right after she said 'you eat your pants' to Tori, she had realized what she had said and tried to take it back by shouting "Wait!". But Sikowitz made a buzzing sound and started to say "Jade, you're out. The next letter was-" but Jade cut him off "F! I know!". I had no idea if she was cussing or just saying the letter. I slightly opened my eyes to see Jade walking off the stage.

"Get up alien." Tori said and helped me to get up. "Head... feels... dizzy." I said. "I know how to make you feel better." she said. She had a mischievous smile on her face. I didn't like where that was going. I tried to distract her by saying "Jumping Jacks?". But she continued smiling and said "Kiss me.". Told you I didn't like where that was going.

I had to make a choice quickly. I could kiss her and upset Jade or I could answer negatively like 'let's not' and upset Tori on her second day at school. Her first day ruined because of Jade so I felt a little guilty. My mind was telling me to kiss her but my heart was telling me to not kiss her.

My mind beat my heart and I said "Little weird... Let's do it!". I leaned and kissed her halfheartedly. Her lips didn't taste like coffee; they tasted like strawberry lipstick and it just... wasn't right. We pulled away and Tori said "Man, I love this school.". I should have listened to Jade when she was saying Tori liked me and I had to be careful.

I looked for her but she and Cat was gone.

Jade's POV

"Kiss me." Vega said. Oh my God, I couldn't believe that! But it wasn't like Beck was gonna kiss her; I had warned him like, a thousand times about that Vega chick.

"Little weird... Let's do it." Beck said. NO, IT WASN'T HAPPENING! I stood up when he leaned down. Everyone was clapping... because MY boyfriend was about kiss another girl in front of me?!

I felt a pain in my throat meaning I was about to cry. I stormed off the classroom and went to Janitor's Closet. I sat down and started to sob like crazy.

Cat's POV

Beck leaned down to kiss Tori as Jade stormed off the classroom and I followed her. She got into Janitor's Closet and closed the door. I could hear her sobs.

I slowly opened the door and saw Jade who looked so depressed. "Jade?" I called her and she looked at me. "Are you okay?" I asked as I closed the door. "Okay?! How can I be okay when my boyriend kissed another girl in front of me and everyone cheered for this?!" she said angrily and started sobbing again.

Beck's POV

"Where's Jade?!" I shouted. Andre started explaining "She stormed off when you-" I had heard enough. I got out of the classroom to go to Janitor's Closet which was where she always went to when she was upset.

I was about to open the door but stopped when I heard Cat's voice: "Are you okay?". I waited for Jade's answer which was "Okay?! How can I be okay when my boyriend kissed another girl in front of me and everyone cheered for this?!".

I opened the door and looked at Jade who was still sobbing and Cat was patting her back. "Jade." I said. She looked up and said nothing. Seeing her like that was killing me, I wanted her to be happy. "Babe, I'm so sorry. I wasn't even thinking when I kissed her." I managed to say. She looked at me in the eye and said "You love me, right?". "Of course I do." I said. "Then, why?" she asked. That was the only thing I didn't know: Why?

Jade's POV

"Of course I do." Beck said. "Then, why?" I asked him, my voice cracking. "Jade, I really wanted to reject her but you was so rude to her yesterday." he said. So I was the reason why?! "So, you're blaming me?!" I shouted. "No, I don-" Beck started to say but I cut him off "Beck, stop talking!". "No! I-" I cut him off again "Beck... I need some space, okay?" then walked out of Janitor's Closet not giving him a chance to talk.

Beck's POV

When Jade stormed off, I tried to follow her but Cat didn't let me go "Beck... She's so mad right now. Just... talk to her when she's calm, okay?". I reluctantly nodded and Cat left. Since it was the last period, I decided to go home.

I got in my car and started to drive to my RV. I had to take the first left but something didn't let me. And, yeah... that something was Jade. I decided to drive to hers.

I arrived there and walked to the patio immediately and waited Jade to show up.

Jade's POV

I parked my car and get out of it. I started to walk to entrance door but I saw Beck standing there. I sighed and went there.

He saw me and said "Jade. You're here.". "Yes, that's my house... Why are you here?" I asked him directly. "I'm your boyriend for a year and nine months, remember?" he said and I rolled my eyes. I hated when he was being sarcastic; that was my thing!

"Yeah, I remember but last time I checked you were smooching the little Vega." I said as I shoved the key in the keyhole. "Babe, I'm so sorry. I really regret not rejecting her. Please, please forigve me." he begged.

I looked him in the eye and asked "How can I trust you?". "Jade, I promi-" I cut him off "How can I know you wouldn't kiss another girl if they want to again?". "Jade, listen to me and do not cut me off... please?" he said. I nodded.

He started talking "You can't know if I would kiss another girl again..." WHAT WAS HE SAYING? "If my role has to do that, then I have to do that. But that doesn't mean I have to love them and I can't... I can't love them. Because I love you... more than anyone. And I will never stop loving you. Even though if we break up which won't happen." he looked at me when he finished.

That was it. I didn't know how but... he had convinced me. I loved him and he loved me... forever.

**So... how was it? Please tell me your thoughts and your ideas for 'B'.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!**

**Thank you purpleseddielove for your idea about this letter's topic which is... Breakup! But not the nine-month breakup; it's the three-day breakup on Jade Dumps Beck, because I don't wanna write sad and depressing things...**

**So... enjoy!**

Beck's POV

I entered the yoga classroom and and realized that all the girls were staring at me... and my hair.

"Hi. I'm Beck." I introduced myself and waved my hand slightly. They all waved back and... winked. "I have a girlfriend." I stated to prevent them by hitting on me. They obviously disappointed.

Someone came to me and I recognized her from a magazine; she was Alyssa Vaughn. "Hi Beck, I'm Alyssa!" she greeted. "I know... I have a girlfriend." I stated again. "I know, I just wanna be friends." she said.

Well... if Jade would have known that friendship, bad things might happen.

Jade's POV

Since Beck was in the yoga class, I decided to go to Cat's to kill time.

I dialed her number. It ringed a few times then she picked up. "Hi!" she greeted happily making me roll my eyes. "Hey Cat. Beck's in the yoga class, can I come over?" I asked her directly. "Sure." she accepted. "Kay, be there in ten." I stated and hung up.

*Line Break*

I sat on Cat's couch as she shut the door and sat next to me.

"So... how are you?" she asked trying to break the awkward silence. "Fine." I said. "What do you wanna do?" she asked. "I don't know... you choose." I said. "Okay... oh! Why don't we scroll through a page about famous people?" she suggested. I hated famous people!

"Cat, I don't think that's a goo-" she cut me off "Come on! It'll be fun. Pleaseeeeey.". I sighed and gave in "Okay.". "Yay!" she cheered and took her laptop.

She connected a page named 'Latest Celeb Pics' and started to scroll down. She showed me a picture of Jay Leno. Then something caught my eye: A PICTURE OF BECK AND ALYSSA VAUGHN TOGETHER!

I read the description, it said: "Looks like Alyssa Vaughn has a new 'friend'..." WHY WERE THERE QUOTATION MARKS?! WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON?!

I took my phone and dialed Beck's number. He picked up and greeted "Hey babe! What's u-" I cut him off "What the hell is going on with you and Alyssa Vaughn?!" I shouted. "Nothing." he answered in a cool way. How could he be that calm when he was cheating on me?!

"If you wanted to break up, you could just tell me, but you chose cheating on me!"I said, seething. "Woah, what?! I'm not cheating on you. Alyssa and I are just friends." he said. "I don't approve this friendship." I said trying to saound calm. "I don't wanna argue about this." he said. "I'm coming over tonight." I stated. "Okay." he said and hung up.

*Line Break*

"I don't want you to be friends with Alyssa Vaughn." I said. "Why?" he asked. "Because she is famous and famous pepole always get whatever they want and if she wants you she'll find a way to get you from me." I said. "Aww!.. Jadey is afraid of losing me?" he asked with ihs baby talk. "One. do not call me Jadey. Two: it's not time for teasing. And three: you deserved this." I said as I threw him a rock. "Ouch! Why did you throw me a rock?!" he asked. I smirked and said "As I told you, you deserved that." "Jade... you're overreacting. We are just friends and I love you too much to cheat on you." he said. I smiled and said "Then, I tihnk we can take a break arguing.".

*Line Break* **(Because I don't write... that thing.)**

Beck's POV

"You know what?" Jade said. I WASN'T CHEATING ON HER AND I DIDN'T WANNA LOSE HER! "No, no. Don't tell him what." Tori said. I wanted to thank her but it just would have made the situation worse.

"We're done." Jade said. That was what I was scared of.

"So, you're breaking up with me?" I asked to clarify. "No, she's not." Tori said. "Yeah, I am.". Oh my God! I had to disctract her...

"You're being ridiculous." I said as she walked away. She stopped and said "Why do you care?! I'm not your girlfriend anymore!". OH MY GOD! She was my everything... But was I hers? I cared about her but... did she? She had given me a can of lemonade for my birthday.

But I still loved her!

Jade's POV

"You know what?" I said. I had decided to break up with him despite the fact I loved him more than anything else. But he could be with Alyssa, the girl he wanted to date... not me.

"No, no don't tell him what." Vega said. Why was she there by the way?

"We're done." I said. "So you're breaking up with me?" Beck said. "No, she's not." Vega said. I wanted to 'Shut up!'.

"Yeah, I am." I said and started to walk. "You're being ridiculous." Beck said. "Why do care?! I'm no your girlfriend anymore!" I shouted and continued walking.

I saw Trina coming "Are you comi-" I got the brochure from her, shoved it into her shirt and walked away.

I went to my next class which was History. I sat down and started to think about what I had done. I had broken up with my one year and eleven months boyrfriend. The guy I loved. The guy who loved me. Why?.. Just because of a photo. I felt like the stupidest person in the world.

I stood up. "Jade, where are you going?" Miss Harold asked. "I'm not feeling well, I'll go home and rest." I lied. "Okay." she said and went back to telling some stupid and unnecessary infromations.

I got out of the classroom and walked to the parking lot. I looked for my car then I remembered Beck brought me to school so I started to walk home.

I felt tears coming. I let them fall because they were unstoppable and I was too desperate to stop them.

In a few minutes they turned to sobs. Yes, Jade West was sobbing over Beck Oliver.

**It's not over but I really need to sleep. Let's just say a cliffhanger... hopefully. **

**Please read and review!**


End file.
